Fast Lanez
by YourVixen
Summary: TwiFandomNews Non-Canon Contest 2018 2nd Place Judge's Vote, A win is a win, when it comes to the streets. When the tables turn Fast Eddie learns he may not be as fast as he thinks *Validator's Choice, & Secret Keepers Choice*


This is my entry from TwiFandomNews Non canon contest. I want to thank my friend and awesome pre-reader Mylissa for whipping this baby into shape, and praise to Monica93 for brining it home with her awesome Beta skills. Thanks to everyone who voted for this story. I ended up wining 2nd Place Judges Vote, as well as Validator and secret keepers pick so thank you ladies for choosing Fast Lanez, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks to TwiFandomNews for another awesome contest.

(I will continue this story later. I have two WIP right now and I must finish one before I can start another. So, keep your eyes peeled Edtoria will return!)

Summary: A win is a win, when it comes to the streets. When the tables turn Fast Eddie learns he may not be as fast as he thinks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Fast Lanez

VPOV

The sun is finally setting on another scorching Saturday in Phoenix, Arizona. The only small relief I receive is from the soft blow of cool air in my Mercedes. The nights were cooler, but in the desert, it never really gets cold. I was in such a rush in high school to leave Michigan that I accepted the first university I got into, which landed me in Phoenix. I don't miss the harsh winters in Michigan. I laugh at what people consider cold here. When the temperature drops to sixty here, I see girls in snow boots, and I look at them like a carnival attraction. They wouldn't last one winter in Detroit. I pull up to my best friend's house, pushing away the thoughts of home, the mother I never call, and the brother in prison I never visit and climb out of the car.

I make my way into the modern-styled rancher knowing the door was left unlocked for me. I admire my friend's décor with an appreciation of Natalia's work. Once Rosalie's lawsuit settlement came in, she rang me for my interior designer Natalia's phone number. It took a while, but Rose finally has her dream house. Now she is on the hunt for her dream guy hence why she trots out into the foyer to meet me in tight leather daisy dukes. I eye my friend with nonchalance. I'm used to Rose's outlandish wardrobe by now. Tonight, her outfit consisted of said shorts a black mesh bodysuit with a corset-like bralette underneath. She has an oversized black and red flannel shirt open over top. With her six-inch thigh highs coming just below her tiny shorts, my friend looks hot. The way she is looking me up and down, I guess I look not.

"You can't be serious. That's what you're wearing?" she asks.

"You're the flag girl not me. I'm only coming to see the race and then I'm out," I reply.

"Tori, you are a representation of me tonight. How would it look if I let you roll up with me looking like this?" she asks, motioning at my lackluster outfit.

I look down at my yoga pants and gray crop top with a shrug. I don't look as hot as I could, but I don't look tore up. Rose is overreacting as usual.

"After your lawsuit and mine pending, I don't know how you can dress up like that to get objectified. You know I don't believe in the whole you put it out there asking for the objectification bullshit the machinist assholes spew, but when you sue NASCAR for sexual harassment and gender bias, it's hard to now put myself in a situation that others could misconstrue as me looking for attention," I explain.

"Do you think I'm looking for attention?"

"I think your hoe ass is looking for a man," I joke.

"Don't let NASCAR's lawyers get into your head. Just because you put something out there, doesn't mean you have to tolerate disrespect. My future husband can look at and appreciate the goods he one day is hoping to receive. Can he pinch my ass and say nice rack? No, he cannot," Rose prattles on. Great, now I've got her started.

"I know, I know," I sigh, hoping to not get into this debate.

Rose was the main one encouraging me to file my lawsuit against NASCAR. I agreed I would if she filed hers. The way that company treats women in the industry is disgusting. Rose had to deal with the brunt of sexual harassment working in the pit. Whilst I dealt with the discrimination and gender bias as the top ranking female driver. I ranked top three nationwide, yet they only wanted to pay me half of what my ex was getting, and he ranked only in top fifty. Forget the endorsements, they wanted to turn me into a sex object. When I took race car driving as an elective in college I thought, "What a fun way to earn some of those pesky elective credits I'm required to earn." I never expected to not only fall in love with it but be good at it. So good that I got scouted. I never thought racing would be the career to bring me so much happiness but also so much pain.

"I'll just meet you there, Rose," I say, taking a deep breath.

"You can still be my wing woman in yoga pants chic. There is always the Duff you can chat up for me," she smirks.

"Duff?"

"Yeah, designated ugly fat friend. Do you not keep up with pop culture at all?" she quizzes, fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

"If I did that, I'd have no reason to keep you around," I tease.

"Whatever, you love me," she argues

"Only on Sundays."

Fast Lanez

I pull my hat low, hiding my face from view and earning a scoff from Rose. I wasn't expecting so many people to conjure just for a street race in Phoenix and that was kicking my anxiety into hyperdrive. What If I'm recognized? Since my lawsuit, I've gotten some pretty nasty hate thrown my way. Online I can brush off or filter, hate mail I can just not open or read, but when I'm confronted when I'm out in public, those interactions are the worst. In a setting like this things could go incredibly left.

"Trust me, Tor, you think I'd bring you somewhere you wouldn't be safe?" Rose asks, reading my mind.

I instantly relax at those words. I trust Rose with my life, and if she says it's cool, it's cool. Once I allow myself to relax, the excitement begins to build. I look around at all the cars in amazement. I miss the smell of exhaust and the low purrs of V8 engines. Rose parks her BMW and climbs out of the car. I watch as she walks up to a big burly dude and they begin to chat. The smile on my friend's face encourages me to give her space. Cockblocking is not my forte. I exit the passenger side with stealth, hoping I'm not bringing too much attention to myself. My noticeably fiery locks are tamed under my Pistons cap. I make my way to the barricade just in time to see two cars racing down the strip at lightning speed. Excitement courses through me at the anticipation of the win. It's clear the victor will be the silver Audi. The speed he's traveling with the distance left works in his favor, as well as his opponent's shifting game being weak. If he doesn't learn how to shift better, he's in danger of stalling out. Who let this guy behind the wheel?

The tires screech as the smell of burnt rubber fills the air. Cheers erupt as the masses swarm. I watch our victor exit the car with a smug smirk tugging at his lips. The cocky son of a bitch takes my breath away. As I look into the crowd, I see I'm not the only one taking in this vision. I fight the urge to inch closer to get a better look. The unique color of bronze that lay haphazardly upon his head confuses me in color and its state of disarray. His green eyes shine with pride from here as his strong jaw houses a delicious stubble. I am a sucker for a goatee. But the thing that captures me from the beginning is that cocky as fuck crooked grin. I've seen that grin many times over. The grin of the guy who thinks he has the biggest cahoonas on the playground.

"Dude, so not fair. My car was stalling out on me!" The losing driver whines, handing over his pink slip.

"That's because you should learn how to drive, motherfucker," I whisper to myself.

"That's because you can't shift for shit," Mr. Peacock replies, reading my mind.

"Fuck you, Fast Eddie. I'm done losing my cars to you!" he screams, storming away as the crowd erupts in laughter.

"It's not like you can't afford it, trust fund baby. Go get daddy to buy you another car and maybe some driving lessons!" he shouts after him.

Everyone claps, egging this guy on while I look in disgust. Yeah, Pee Wee Herman can't shift for shit, but there is no need to taunt him and take his car. The boy can't be older than nineteen. This Fast Eddie character has to have ten years on him at least. This dude could learn a lesson in humility. My heart beats rapidly in my chest as I itch to make my next move. A whirlwind of emotions hit me at once as I get the biggest craving to get behind the wheel again. With shaky hands, I slip on my Chanel shades making my way through the crowd.

"Why don't you actually race someone with time under their belt instead of ripping off trust fund babies?" I spoke.

The street fell quite as all heads snapped in my direction.

"Look, princess, sorry if I offended you. He challenged me and Fast Eddie never says no to a challenge." He grins, chewing on the wooden toothpick that rests at the side of his crooked smirk.

"But if it's not a challenge at all, what is the victory?" I quip.

"Who in the fuck are you?" he asks, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Tori, Tori Lanez."

"Well, Miss Lanez, either shut up or put up because I won't stand here and let you diminish my victory. A win is a win right guys?" he asks.

The mindless crowd cheers as he receives nods and pats on the back. I roll my eyes at the mindless idiots.

"Put up."

"Excuse me?"

"I said put up. Race me. I bet I can beat you in this very same car," I challenge.

"And what do I get when I win?"

"If you win…" I say, digging my hands into my bra and pulling out a wad of cash.

I wave five stacks in the air for all patrons to see.

"And if I win, you give the kid back his car, and I take yours."

"That hardly seems fair. I have a lot more on the line than what you're offering," he scoffs.

"Scared? I thought you're Fast Eddie?" I mock, playing at the angle of his inflated ego.

"Never. Deal!" Eddie says, shaking my hand.

"Ed, man, I don't know if this is a good idea," his blond-haired friend's voice waivers, as he runs his fingers through his shaggy hair.

"I'm not going to let some soccer mom come in here and challenge me on my turf and bitch out. No way," he growls.

"Meet me at the start," I goad.

"Done."

Fast Lanez

My heart is hammering in my chest at about a hundred miles an hour. A small amount of sweat trickles from the confines of my Pistons cap as the nerves set in. I grip the smooth leather of the steering wheel, glancing to my left. The windows on his Audi are tinted, but it's as if I can feel his intense glare on me through the darkness. He revs his engine like the true showboater he is. I ignore his goading, facing front to see the ass of my leather clad-friend rush over to me.

I roll down the window as she peaks her head it to ask me, "What in the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" in classic Rose fashion.

"Uh…racing?"

"Don't be cute. This is dangerous not to mention illegal, Tor," Rose argues.

"I know what I'm doing!" I protest.

"No, you don't. This isn't the race track, Tor this is the streets. There are no rules and Fast Eddie takes advantage of that," Rose warns.

"I'm no stranger to the streets, Rose. How do you think I paid my way through college? They didn't call me top three nationwide for nothing," I explain.

Once I learned my passion for racing, I did my research on street racing. The summers off from college I spent in Detroit paid for my semesters at ASU. You wanna talk playing dirty? They didn't call it the D for nothing.

"Yeah, but you didn't have James in college," Rose quips.

"Low blow," I tell her.

"What do you think will happen if you get caught street racing?"

"Then I better not get caught," is the last thing I say before rolling my window up, ending the conversation.

I can't afford any distractions. My head has to be clear, and dredging up my past will only work against me. Rose shakes her head, throwing her hands up in defeat before swishing her ass all the way north of our cars. She stands in the center, flags in hand. She drops her hands low and signals ready. I put my hand on the gearshift and my feet to the gas and clutch. A 1993 Toyota isn't a bad car to race in. Everyone thinks you need new and fancy to win a race. I'm about to spank this buster on his turf with a classic.

Rose's arms shoot up to signal go. Fast Eddie and I peel off together at record speed, neither of us taking an instant lead. I shift into third gear and pull back as I see a turn approaching and drift. Fast Eddie, fast as he apparently always is, chooses to shift after the turn. Rookie move, I think to myself. Fast Eddie is just that, fast. Too bad for him his name isn't Smart Eddie. I cruise behind him, making methodical shifts and learning his racing style, which seems very balls to the wall. Once I got him pegged, I teach him a thing or two. We are at the last turn. I shift to drift then jump gears, peeling off at the bend. I fly past Fast Eddie with ease. I watch him in my rear view multi-shifting trying to find a gear to reach me, putting all his force behind the acceleration. It isn't enough. I breeze to the finish line with ease. The familiar trickle of gravel flying echoes as silence and stunned faces surround me. Loud cheers and gasps erupt as the car is swarmed. Fast Eddie pulls up solemnly. Neither of us exits the car, even though there is banging on our hoods and door handles are being grabbed. As the victor, I decide to emerge first, giving Eddie time to process his loss.

"That was amazing!"

"Who is this chick?"

"Wow, I can't believe you beat Fast Eddie."

Rose pulls me into a tight hug, whispering congratulations to me. I return her hug with sincerity. I wasn't mad at Rose's earlier words. She was just looking out for James and me. How could I ever be mad at a friend who cares? Her hug is so tight my cap falls, crashing to the asphalt below our feet. My untamed tresses fall free as a gasp escapes everyone's lips. My hair, bright in color and unruly in texture, was always my signature give away.

"It's Victoria Lane!" Someone shouts as the crowd erupts in whispers.

The driver's side door of the Audi clicks open as the jingle of keys brings my attention to my opponent. I remove my sunglasses to face him.

"Tori Lanez, I should have known. You think you're pretty, slick huh?" he spats green eyes glaring into my blue ones.

"No, I don't. It was a fair race," I protest.

"You are, or should I say were, top three nationwide. How is this remotely fair?" he scoffs.

"You accepted the challenge and what did you say before? A win is a win," I say, using his words against him.

Through clenched teeth, he slams the keys of the Audi into my grip. His pink slip is passed to me by his blond friend and I grab Rose's hand to get the fuck out of here. All this attention is getting to my nerves and I promised James I'd be home by eleven.

"Hey, Kid!" I call, grabbing the attention of the Toyota owner.

"Don't ever borrow your Dad's car again to street race," I say, tossing him his keys back.

"How did you know?" he stumbled.

"You kids now wouldn't know how to appreciate a '93, and I take it you lost your new model to him previously."

"Five series BMW"

"Ouch," I say.

"Seth," he replies, extending his hand for a shake.

"Tori," I say, gripping his hand.

"Well, Seth, I don't want to see you behind the wheel again until you practice enough to actually win and don't race Fast Eddie again. He has a good ten years on you," I say, patting him on the back before making my way through the crowd. Everyone parts like the Red Sea to let me by.

I make it home a little after eleven. As I stick my key in the door of my house, I hear the low hum of the TV. James must still be up. I make my way into the kitchen, eyeing the remains of an ice cream sundae bar gone wrong. I giggle, imagining the fun him and Alice must have had tonight. She is a great babysitter, so fun and energetic enough to keep up with him.

"It looks like you two had fun," I smile, entering the family room.

"Mom!" James yells, hopping from the sofa and running to greet me with a hug.

"I hug my baby boy close to me. The soft cotton of his pajamas mixed with his warm hug is enough to settle my frazzled nerves from this evening. I never believed it until I had him but it's true, children keep you grounded.

"I tried to get him to bed, Tori, but you know how it goes with him," Alice explains.

I wave her off because we all know how stubborn James gets. I wish I could blame that on his father but nope he gets that from me. He gets everything from me, his smile, his sense of humor, and his wit and intuition. The only thing he gets from that sperm donor is his blond hair and a check every month. James doesn't fit in with the perfect family he crafted for the media, so he's as distant as possible.

"We built a fort Mom, and then we made ice cream sundaes and ate them in the fort!" James babbles on. I listen to my little one's night with a smile. He has a stress free and happy childhood, something I never had but craved to have for my kid. I try to fill his life with so many loving people that I hope it lessens the sting of not having his father. I don't want him to turn out like me. I had mad daddy issues in college. Some might say I didn't turn out so bad, but I want James to be better than me. Sometimes I still look in the mirror and don't know who the fuck I am, I don't want that for my son.

"What did you do tonight, Mom?" my son asks, thoughtful as always.

"Just had a girls' night with Auntie Rose at her new place," I lied.

"Her new place is awesome. I can't wait to go over there again. She has a pool!" my son cheers.

"Well, she invited us to a barbeque next week so you get your wish," I smile, booping my son on his cute little nose.

"Yay!" he cheers.

"You're invited as always, Ali," I remind her.

"I'd love to come. My boyfriend was working the night of her housewarming. I could bring him this time," Alice announces.

"Excellent, we have been dying to meet the man that can keep up with you," I grin.

I bid Alice adieu, slipping her a check for tonight before showing her the door. Alice is an early childhood Major at ASU. She babysits for high profile children nights and weekends. She's a trained bodyguard and certified nanny. She's only going to college to boost her resumé. Her client list is already a pretty decent size and for what she charges, she must be coasting through college. We have become fast friends, but I'd never have her watch James as a favor even though she's tried to decline my check a million times. I know what it's like to have to hustle through college, and as a true friend, I just want to see my girl win.

"Okay, it's way past bedtime for you, Sir," I say, giving him my best mom eye.

"The movie's almost over. Will you watch the end with me?" James requests.

I could never deny my son anything. He knows it but doesn't abuse it. I climb on the couch to finish the end of The Lion King. A movie we have seen dozens of times. I let myself unwind and decompress for the evening. It's not long before James's soft snores vibrate against my chest. Feeling super relaxed and content I drift off to sleep with my baby boy in my arms and the faint image of piercing green eyes lurking behind my closed lids.

The next morning, I wake up well rested with a smile on my face. The scent of vanilla invades my senses which lures me into the kitchen. I lean against the door frame, watching my little man at work in his blue apron. I never imagined at nine my little man would develop such a passion for cooking. I wish he would have developed the same passion for cleaning as I eye the mess off the counters. He flips the flapjacks with perfection. I eye the golden-brown stacks in awe.

 _He makes a better pancake then me._

I walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the butcher block island as he works the griddle.

"Good Morning, Mom," he says cheekily.

"What have I said about cooking while I sleep?" I ask.

"I know, I know but I just wanted to do something nice for you," James replies.

 _Great, what do I say to that?_

"Just be careful, bud, I couldn't take it if something happened to you, okay?" I sigh in defeat, ruffling his hair.

"I am being careful, Mom, I promise," He looks into my eyes.

James finishes up the hotcakes pretty quickly. I enjoy a nice breakfast with my son before sending him off to shower for his Taekwondo lesson while I tackle this kitchen.

By the time I finish cleaning this mess mixed with last night's mess, I'm now running late. I grab my purse, James in tow, and bolt out the front door. I notice Eddie's Audi is blocking me in, no time to move it, I unlock the doors and tell James to get in.

"When did we get a new car mom?" James asks, forever curious.

"It belongs to a…uh-friend?" I choke.

"What friend?"

"Aren't you just a ball of questions this morning? Put on your seatbelt, honey we're running late," I deflect.

I peel out of the driveway at record speed. I'm careful to mind the precious cargo I hold in the back seat and fight against my racer instincts. It's hard in this car. It drives like a dream. The elegance of the ride makes me feel like I'm gliding through the roads of Phoenix. I make it to the studio just a mere three minutes late. I send James inside while I find a parking space. I find one in the back. I'm annoyed all the good spots are taken due to my lateness. I climb out of the car and feel something pinching my thigh on the way out. I look down and am met with a folded piece of paper stuck to my bare thigh. I grab it, unfolding it to see the words,

 _Call Me. Fast E_

With a phone number underneath.

I discard the piece of paper into the trash on my way inside the studio. I wouldn't be calling that prick now or ever. He just wants a chance to sweet talk me into giving him his ride back, not a chance. I take a seat in the sky box with all the other moms watching our babies below. I'm not in the mood for forced small talk, so I sit off to the side, entertaining myself with my own thoughts. I feel a vibration in the pocket of my jean shorts. I grab my iPhone. Rose's image comes into view. I quickly hit accept.

"Ooh, midday call my Rose, were you out getting plucked?" I tease.

"Plucked, sucked, fucked, and everything in between," she laughs.

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

"Well, don't leave me hanging, bitch give me the deats," I demand.

"Well…his name is Emmett. He's so sweet and funny and charming. He knows how to make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world," she gushes.

"This doesn't sound like just a hookup," I press.

"It's not. I've been feeling him out for a while. I had to make sure he saw me as a person, a woman, and not just a prize to have on his arm. After the things he said and the way he touched me last night, I feel silly to ever think his intentions weren't true," Rose explains.

"Well, when do I get to meet the mystery man?" I ask, curious to see the man that seems to have captured my best friend's attention.

"He will be at the barbecue next week."

"Cool, I can't wait to meet him," I smile, looking forward to it.

"Oh yeah, by the way, the streets are talking and words out that Fast Eddie is looking for you," Rose warns.

"I know, the cornball left me a note to call him. If he thinks he's going to talk me into giving him his precious Audi back, he has another thing coming," I protest.

"I think he has other ways of getting what he wants," Rose laughs.

"Please, as if," I scoff.

"Okay, so we are going to pretend we don't see how hot as fuck he is?" Rose quizzes.

"And how ugly his arrogance makes him."

"If arrogance kept your legs closed, you wouldn't have James," Rose counters.

"I've grown since then…" I argue.

"Have you seen your ex-boyfriends?"

"Oh, shut up!" I growl.

"Fine, I surrender. All I'm saying is be careful. That man looks like he can charm the panties off a nun."

 _Call me Sister Victoria,_

Echoed in my mind.

"Good thing I'm not a nun then," I laugh.

"Halloween costume idea!"

"I hate you," I chuckle.

"You love me!" she admonishes

"Only on Sundays."

"Good thing it's Sunday then," Rose giggled.

"Yeah, good thing."

Fast Lanez

I rinse the freshly shucked corn off, placing it in a bowl. I grab the butter from the fridge and the pre-cut aluminum foil sheets from the drawer. I place a slab of butter on the corn before wrapping it in foil and placing it on the tray to bring to the grill. Next to me, Rose is stirring in ingredients for her famous potato salad.

"No peeking. This is my secret recipe," Rose warns. 

"If you were really a friend, you would just tell me what's in it," I reply.

"Coming from the woman with Nana Lane's macaroni and cheese recipe on lock," Rose argues.

"That's different. That's a family recipe Nana said I could only pass onto my children."

"They still do adoptions at thirty-one right?" she teases.

"You'd get adopted just for some mac and cheese?" I admonish.

"Have you tasted it?" 

"You're right, dumb question," I shrug. 

I finish wrapping the corn and toss it on the top rack of the grill, knowing it will take a while. Rose already has some grilled chicken going. I douse the chicken in homemade barbecue sauce. My mouth waters at the smell. I look over my shoulder where James is playing with Rose's nephew Caleb, taking turns dunking each other in the pool. 

"Be careful you two!" I call out.

"We are, Mom!" 

"We are, Miss Victoria!" 

They reply, ending their fighting for mere seconds. I smile and shake my head; boys will be boys is a true statement. I remember as a young girl, I wouldn't even entertain the idea of getting my hair wet. It was already unruly enough, God forbid I let chlorine get ahold of it. I set up the folding tables and place the paper plates and cups strategically towards the front. I only stop when I hear the loud ring of my iPhone blare from the kitchen. I walk in to see Rose with my phone in hand, hitting the speaker button.

"It's Ali," Rose says.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" we both ask.

"Hey guys, we are on our way. I just called to ask if it's okay to bring a stray?" she asks. 

"Screw you, Alice," we overhear from a distance. 

"Sure, the more the merrier," Rose answers. 

"Okay, we should be there in about twenty minutes. You need us to bring anything?" 

"Nope, we got everything covered," I answer. 

"Told you Jaspy," we hear her snark. "See ya in a few!" she sings before disconnecting the call. 

I finish setting up the table as people start to arrive. I had all the cold stuff buffet style on the folding tables. All the seafood is on a separate table lined with newspaper. I remove the finished chicken and put it on the table before tossing a few hot dogs and burgers on the grill in case people are already hungry it wouldn't be a long wait. How Rose got to prep and I ended up with grill duty was a mystery to me. The hot dogs finish quickly with the hamburgers right behind. I melted cheese on a few and even had Rose toss some bacon in the oven for our carnivores.

"J, you hungry?" I call to my son. 

"No!" he yells, the reply I expected. 

"Nice to see you, Vicky," Tanya, Rose's youngest sister, says coming to the back patio. 

"You too, love," I say, closing the grill lid and walking over to pull her into a hug. Rose is the second youngest of four girls. All just as strikingly beautiful as her. Tanya is my favorite of her sisters. Kate is okay. James adores her son Caleb, so we got along fine. Their eldest sister, Irina, was more on the bitchy side. Rose's mom passed when Rose was just three, so she took on the parent role for most of the girls. Sometimes, she forgets how to just be a sister and not try to control every aspect of her sisters' lives. We bump heads a lot when I encourage Rose to exert her independence and follow her dreams, not her sister's. 

"I'm jealous, I could bounce a quarter off that ass. You must share your workout regimen. My ass is getting wide like cattle," Tanya says, eyeing me up and down. 

"Oh, hush your ass is fine. It's just your hips are widening getting ready for baby number two," I reassure her. 

"This is all Allister is getting out of me. He has his girl and now his boy. I'm getting my tubes tied before he has my stomach looking like Tony the Tiger," Tanya pouts. 

"You are impossible. Focus on the joy of life and not the tiger stripes." 

"Easy for you to say, Miss all belly and no marks. You carried small, had no stretch marks and the only thing that got bigger on you was the belly and you snapped back in a matter of weeks. After Brianna, it took me 8 months to lose the baby weight," she whined.

"I don't hear you complaining about the nice rack she gave you though," I say, eyeing her chest and earning a small smile from her. 

"You're right. There were a few benefits," she agreed. 

"I hope Brianna outranks your breast enlargement," I tease. 

"Oh, shut up, Vic. I don't even know why I came over here," she glares. Her angry expression is non-threatening due to the small smile she's trying to hold back. 

"That's not an answer," I goad. 

"Of course, you bitch. Brianna is the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that," she smiles. 

"Exactly and that's what you need to hold onto. All of this will be worth it when you're holding that baby boy in your arms. Stretch marks or no stretch marks, Alistair will still think you're the most beautiful woman on earth. Have you seen the way that man looks at you? Every mark, every new curve or extra pound will remind him of the life you both created and the gift you gave him," I say, gripping her hands, looking into her eyes, and making sure she understands.

Tanya has one of the biggest hearts I know. Sometimes it's just hidden under the superficial bullshit and she needs a tug in the right direction. 

"I always knew I liked you," I hear from behind me. 

I look over my shoulder to see Alistair round the corner before he pulls his misty-eyed wife from my grip into his own. 

"Listen to her, babe. I love you no matter what, always remember that," he says kissing her lips. 

I slip back through the patio doors giving them a moment. The house is filled to the brim at this point. We have kids running around. Grandparents, aunts, and uncles hiding from the heat. Moments later, cousins fill the lawn, blasting the latest pop music dancing. In-laws cracking shells of the crabs, digging out the meat greedily. All the hamburgers and hotdogs were done and put in the warmers to keep hot. The only thing left on the grill now is the ribs because they take a while.

Finally getting a break, I sneak off to the bathroom to get out of these sweaty clothes. I head to the bathroom and strip off my capris and tank top throwing on my jean shorts and bikini top. I tie my long hair in a bun desperate to pull it up from the nape of my neck. I slip my signature Chanel shades atop my head and slide on my flip-flops before heading back out.

The barbecue is in full swing. I stand by the gate of the backyard and just take in the scene. This reminds me of summers in Detroit. There was always someone's momma or auntie hosting a barbecue in the summer. Some of my best memories are of Peter and me, seeing what mischief we could get into at the annual Fourth of July barbecue. I haven't seen my brother in ten long years. I put money in his commissary account. He has everything he needs, but I can't bring myself to step foot in that prison. The guilt would eat me alive. He gave up ten years of his life, so I could have one. I owe my brother for everything I am. I shake off the memories of my family and try to enjoy the one around me. They became James and my second family and for that, I am eternally grateful. 

"Tori!" I hear my name being called from a distance. 

I make my way towards the house, saying hello to a few of Rose's cousins. 

"What's up?" I ask stepping into the kitchen. 

I eye the nervous expression of my friend and the familiar burly guy from the races. 

"Tor, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my best friend Victoria," Rose introduces. 

"Who doesn't know of the famous Victoria Lane or Tori Lanez girl you're amazing!" he booms rushing to give me a hug. 

I'm taken back by his immediate affection, but his bright dimpled grin and the sincerity in his eyes causes laughter to bubble in my chest. There is something about his demeanor that puts me at ease despite his size. 

_Rose may be right about this one._

"So you're the one that has my girl cheesin' so hard, huh?" I rib. 

"Cheesin', huh?" He grins, looking over at a blushing Rose. 

"Way to put me on front street, Tor," she glares. 

"Don't worry this is still his interrogation. What are your intentions with my best friend?" I ask, giving my best bitch brow that would make Rose proud. 

"Nice brow," she whispers. 

"To love her. I know it's early and guys normally keep girls twisting in the wind but I'd never do that to Rosie. I want to love and protect her and even marry her one day if she'll let me. I think your friend is amazing and with everything she's been through, she came out the other side like a warrior and I admire her. I will treat her right, I promise." Sincerity echoes in his words as the look of adoration fill his eyes. 

"You know what, Emmett, I believe you," I announce. 

"Well, I'm not too convinced, talk is cheap," a nasal tone rings in the kitchen as Irina walks in. 

"Irina!" Rose snaps. 

"What, I have to make sure my baby sister isn't falling for the okie doke and gets scammed out of her settlement money. What is it you do, Emmett?" Irina quizzes waltzing over to us and hoping on the counter, giving a better bitch brow then Rose and I combined. 

"I'm an app developer," Emmett answers. 

"So is every college kid with a graphics program. Let me guess, you'd only make it if someone would invest in your dream, huh?" Irina probes. 

"Ri, you got it all wrong," Rose tries to reason. 

"No, I've already sold the rights to my initial app. I'm pretty well off. I can pay to market the next app if I chose so," Emmett replies coolly. 

"Sure, and what's the name of this app?" Irina scoffs. 

Emmett eyes Rose nervously. I don't understand his resistance which only peaks my curiosity. 

"Let it go, Ri," Rose warns. 

"No, I need to know how you plan to take care and provide for my baby sister. What's the app?" she presses. 

"Angry Birds," he sighs. 

"Excuse me!" I choke. 

"You're the fucking creator of Angry Birds!" Irina screams, stuck on stupid. 

"Dude, you told them that?" a familiar blond says, entering the kitchen with Alice on his arm. 

"You know him, babe?" Alice looks between Emmett and who I assume is her boyfriend Jasper. 

"Yeah, that's my business partner. Em, what are you doing here?" 

"This is my Rosie's cookout." 

"Flag girl is Alice's Rose?" Jasper asks. 

"Flag girl?" Irina asks confused. 

"You've been at the races again, Jaspy?" Alice glares. 

"Not my fault. Ed dragged me." 

"What am I getting blamed for this time and is that my Audi in the driveway?" a familiar voice rang entering the kitchen. 

Our eyes connected. As the bickering drowns away, it felt as if it was just us in an intense staring match. I take in his lean frame in a cotton blue V-neck. His simple white shorts exposed just enough of his strong tanned calves. Ray-Bans thrown atop his head got lost in the disarray of his mane. He has shaved since last week, gone is his stubble but I couldn't find myself to be too mad about the exposure of his strong lickable jaw. His lips wrapped around his signature toothpick. I found something that could actually melt me quicker than the Arizona heat. 

_Why did he have to be such a dick?_

"This is your stray?" Rose screeches. 

"Fast Eddie is your cousin?" Emmett asks Jasper. 

"I've been looking for you, Miss Lanez," Eddie says, taking a step in my direction. I back into the counter, trying to get as far away from him as possible. 

"I heard," I sigh nonchalantly. 

"I believe it's only fair you give me a chance to win back what's mine," he smirks. 

"You mean what is now mine?" I goad. 

"You caught me by surprise last time, but it won't happen again," he assures. 

"You're right. It won't because I'm not racing you again. Look, it was a one-time thing," I try to protest. 

"Come on give the man a chance to earn his car back," Jasper adds. 

"Stop encouraging my friends to participate in illegal activities," Alice scolds. 

"Unless you're scared?" he goads. 

"I know you're trying to bait me. You can't play at my ego. It's nowhere as big as yours," I quip. 

"Plus, you have nothing else to offer." 

Eddie reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He slides a check out of it and writes 10k on the line. 

"Ed, are you nuts!" Jasper asks. 

"I don't need your money," I waved. 

"Yeah, but the Phoenix women's shelter for abuse victims do," he says, putting their name on the payee line. 

"Dirty," I scoffed. 

"Fine, when I win, I will go with you to drop that check off to the shelter," I agree. 

"If you win, we will go drop this check off at the shelter. If I win, we will take my re-acquired car to drop the check off at the shelter before our date," he grins. 

"Date?" Rose, Alice, and I question in unison. 

"Yes, date, but you have nothing to worry about because you will win, right?" He smirks. 

I want to punch his beautiful face. I can't back out now. I already practically agreed and if I decline, I will look scared. 

"One more race. I have a lot more on the line than you know," I say, eyeing the backyard where James plays happily in the pool. 

My brother didn't go to prison for me to get pinched doing the same thing that he took the fall for me in the first place. He'd be disappointed to know I've already done it once before.

"When?" he asks. 

"Tonight." 

"Meet me at the start," I repeat. 

"Done."

Fast Lanez

Petal to the metal, Eddie and I are neck and neck. Eddie's rookie mistakes are gone and his obvious practice shines through. His technique could still use some work but it's way better than before. A simple shift and pedal to the floor would inch me ahead, taking the win. Something inside me wants to play chicken with my fate. Would it be so bad to let Fast Eddie take me on a date? It would be an easy way to go out with him without me having to admit I'm interested.

 _Am I interested?_

He's so cocky and so arrogant but also so sarcastic and charming. Not to mention hot as fuck. Worst case scenario, we have a roll in the hay and he disappears like I'm sure he's done countless times before. I could use a good lay before I grow cobwebs down there. Down to the final turn, I shift after the turn giving Eddie just enough time to beat me by an inch. Cheers erupt as the masses swarm. I hop out of the car with a sheepish smile and am greeted with a soft hug by Rose.

"Faker faker baby maker," She sings. I glare at her, ensuring her silence. Rose has watched me a million times from the pit. She can tell when I don't give my all.

Edward walks up to me, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Good race," he says, extending his hand to me with tight eyes.

"Yeah, good race," I mumble, shaking his hand.

He pulls me close to him in a half hug motion and whispers, "You didn't have to lose the race to have me take you out, sweet cheeks," before pulling back and snatching his pink slip back from Roses grip.

"Hey!" she yells.

"As if," I scoff, heart racing at being exposed.

I should be dreading this. This date should be torture. My mind is closed off to this arrogant asshole but my legs seem to be open for business. I know this can't end well. This screams disaster but something inside of me is screaming give this a chance, give him a chance.

"Saturday, text me your address," he orders.

"You're under the assumption I kept your number," I smirk.

"You are something else…" he says, eyeing me up and down.

"Like you're a walk in the park. Have you met you?" I tease.

"You don't know me at all, princess," he argues.

"I know enough and the rest I'm not interested in," I lie.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"And keep your hands to yourself, just because you won this little date, doesn't mean my legs will fall open like the rest of your women."

"Who said I have women?" he asks.

I just gave him that look like, _really?_

"There have been a few women to enjoy my company, but it's not as you are making it out to be," he protests.

The furrow of his brow let me know my opinion of him troubled him. I actually might have offended him.

"I'm sure you got the name Fast Eddie for more reasons than one," I joke.

"I take my time for the things that matter," he smirks.

I roll my eyes, pushing past him grabbing Rose's hand ready to leave.

"See you Saturday, Fast Eddie," I call over my shoulder.

I feel his presence behind me as he grabs my arm to still me. He brushes my fiery locks off my neck before leaning his tall frame over mine and whispering in my ear, "Edward, call me Edward."

"See you Saturday, Victoria," he whispers, pushing past me exiting without looking back.

"Seriously, you had to beat me in a dramatic exit too?" I yell.

I hear his faint chuckle in the distance, and I can't keep the smile off my face.

Saturday rolls around like a bat out of hell. Nerves settle in as I stand in my soft white robe eyeing my lackluster closet. On a normal day, I have my dream closet, the latest designers, I am up on the newest trends. Today, my wardrobe fell flat. I had nothing edgy enough for a date with Fast Eddie.

"You're overthinking it," Rose says from her spot on my bed, not even bothering to look up from her trashy gossip magazine.

"He's used to women who dress like you no offense. Everything I have is boring…" I sigh.

"Oh my god! I just realized I have a mom closet!" I cry.

"Well…you are a mom and that means you have to carry yourself a certain way. On the other hand, you're a mom not dead. What in the actual fuck is this?" she asks, pulling out a long white skirt with ruffles at the bottom.

"Hey, that's Dior," I argue.

"Hey, it's ugly," she replies, throwing it in the small garbage bin in my connecting bathroom.

"Hey!"

"My Lord, why haven't I been in here sooner, my fashionably challenged friend?"

Without my permission, Rose swarms my closet making a pile of everything that "must go" in her words.

"Jackpot!" she yells, startling me.

Before her, she holds up a little red number I haven't seen since college. Scarlet red with a low back, short as hell showing off plenty of leg. I'd look like walking sin in this dress, enough to make Eddie boy swallow his tongue.

"Gimmie it!" I say, snatching it from her grip. I dropped my robe standing before my friend bare as the day I was born. I slip on my black thong before sliding on the dress. I have Rose zip me up. We have seen more of each other's bare asses then anyone would care to know. It's natural at this point.

"Hubba hubba!" she sings.

"Yeah, this is it. I forgot about this dress."

"I'm jealous, bitch. I can't fit any of my shit from college. My ass is too big now."

"Stop taking so many backshots, bitch and you could squeeze into them," I joke.

"Oh, fuck you, slut! We'll see who's taking backshots tonight," she challenges.

"Probably still you," I chuckle

"And for your sake hopefully you."

"I will not have sex with Fast Eddie tonight!" I state.

"Who are you telling, me? Or your kitty cat?"

"Both?"

"I knew it, hoe!" she says, throwing my gray, fuzzy pillow at my head.

"Sue me. Kitty is open for business, and I'm trying hard to close up shop!" I sigh.

"The shop has been closed for two long years. I think the remodel is over," Rose replies.

"I just can't let anyone into my store, Rose. The last time someone made away with my heart and broke it before returning it," I whisper.

Rose climbs off the bed and comes to stand before me.

"I know Carlisle hurt you. That kind of betrayal will scar you, and you still have to see him every day through James. But you can't let that control your life anymore. I hate to break it to you, Tor but…he's happy. He has Esme and their two kids, his career. If you continue to ignore the opportunities at happiness in front of you, he wins," she points out.

Her words sink in. Carlisle doesn't even think about me or James, whereas, I think about him every single day. He ruined men for me and I let him. I'd date guys just like him then sabotage it to take the control back, so I'd never feel powerless again. So, I'd never be as scared as I was when he left me pregnant and alone with no idea how to be a mother. Too scared to call my own mother and admit I'd made the same mistakes as her. Trusting a man, only for him to leave and abandon her. Too prideful to tell her I needed her. My mom found out I was pregnant through TMZ and that put even more of a strain on our rocky relationship. Carlisle ruined my life, but when I look at James, I truly see the gem he left behind and I can't hate him. So now it's time for me to forgive him and forgive myself.

"You're right. I'm going to go into this with an open mind," I agree.

"I just want you to be happy, Tor," Rose says.

"And I wanna be happy, Rose," I tell her.

"Then stay out as late as you'd like. I'll take James for the night and bring him back in the morning before Taekwondo," Rose offers.

"What would I do without you?" I cry, hugging her.

"Good thing you will never find out."

"I might just have to consider loving you Saturdays," I joke.

"Sundays are just fine with me. Save Saturday. There may be a guy who needs it."

Fast Lanez

Rose is packing James's bag while I finish my makeup. I come down the steps in my strappy gold heels just as they are heading to the door.

"Mom, you look so beautiful, more than beautiful. Auntie Rose, what's more than beautiful?" my son asks.

"Gorgeous," she answers.

"Yeah, gorgeous. Mom, you look gorgeous!" he announces pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you my darling," I hug him, kissing the top of his forehead and leaving a red lipstick stain behind.

"Are you going to another one of your business dinners?" he asks.

"Something like that, sweetie," I lie.

"Well, have fun! Auntie Rose promised we could go night swimming!" he announces.

"She did? Well, you are guaranteed to have way more fun then than I'm going to have," I cheer, ruffling his hair.

"If that's the case, then something went horribly wrong, Tor," Rose teases.

I pull my son into a hug, giving Rose the middle finger behind his back and earning a laugh from her.

"See you in the morning, bud."

"See you in the morning, Mom," he waves before grabbing Rose's hand and heading out.

I run one last pass of the flat iron through my hair as the familiar hum of his Audi engine announces his arrival. I turn the iron off and unplug it, leaving it on the powder room sink before rushing to the front door to greet Edward.

Anxiety overtakes me, causing me to pace the foyer waiting for him to ring the bell. The bell sounds and I wait a few careful seconds before opening the door. I'm glad I waited for a second to catch my breath or I may have just passed out. Edward stands before me in a simple green shirt that matches his eyes, drawing my attention from his face down his torso. A leather jacket hangs off his shoulders. The cut looks like it was tailored to his lean frame. His dark wash jeans cling to his muscular thighs down to his black boots. His lips part as his toothpick crashes to my doorstep. He's too busy stroking out at me that he doesn't notice me falter. A smirk graces my lips as the notion that I actually left Fast Eddie speechless pops into my head.

"Far cry from soccer mom, huh?" I gloat.

"Wow, Victoria. Just wow…" he trails off speechless.

"I mean, are we leaving or am I just letting all my cold air out?" I quiz, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Oh yeah, umm – let's go," he stutters, stumbling towards his Audi.

He rounds the passenger side, opening my door like a true gentleman, eyeing my legs the whole time like a true perv. He then climbs into the driver's side and we peel off with ease. Silence fills the car as I see the gears in his head trying to formulate his next move.

"You need to breathe, Edward. I've never been in a car crash and I won't start now because you pass out at the wheel," I tell him.

"Sorry," he breathes.

"It's okay," I laugh.

"Gosh, this is terribly embarrassing. What am I…in freshman year of high school all over again?" he mutters.

I smile to myself, happy that I could bring that feeling out of him. Fast Edward came here tonight thinking he'd charm the pants right off me. Oh, how the tables have turned.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I quiz, avoiding small talk.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, princess," He grins.

I watch his crooked grin return as he reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a toothpick and placing it in his favorite place. His eyes gleam with mischief of what I don't know. I smile to myself as I feel his confidence resurface. I guess his arrogance might just be growing on me.

 _Fast Eddie is back._

We drop the check off in the mailbox of the women's shelter, as promised on our way into town.

 _A man of his word, I like that._

We drive for a bit until we reach downtown. The traffic begins to pick up being a Saturday night and all, but I just enjoy Edward's presence and listening to little songs on the radio.

"So I'm assuming street racing isn't your real profession. What is it that you do?" I ask.

"I was in the entertainment business for a while, but managing people wasn't my strong suit I didn't like to be told what to do," he laughs. "So I decided to go back to school for law. Now I'm an entertainment lawyer. I just handle all the contracts behind the scenes and get my thrills off negotiations. I was just offered a permanent job at ABC, but that would call for me to relocate to California. Which is a nice place to visit I'm there often, but I have no desire to live there."

"It's easier to street race in the desert than the hills," I joke.

"No, there's a pretty decent racing scene out there. It's just the people I can't stand. With their noses so far in the air. Everyone trying to keep up with the Jones's. It just brings me back to when I was a manager and everyone looked down on me. Here in Phoenix, everyone is more laid back and down to earth. This is the place where someday in the future I want to settle and have a family."

I am stunned by the thought behind his words. That wasn't a response I expected from him at all.

"Plus who wants to bang a blow-up doll and out there they are a dime a dozen. They don't call it Silicon Valley for nothing."

 _And we're back_.

"One track mind," I scoff.

"It's hard not to mention what I'd be missing out on in Phoenix with you sitting next to me, in that dress, looking like that. LA girls can't hold a candle to you," he says, taking his eyes off the road momentarily to eye my legs. I blush like a high school girl at his words. Only Fast Eddie can start off a compliment so crass.

We make a turn into the familiar stadium as excitement bubbles within me. I scan my internal database and realize the Suns play the Pistons tonight. It took everything in me not to bounce up and down in excitement. Edward breezes past the parking booths into special parking. Edward pulls into one of the spots marked reserved and shuts the engine off. Staring at the side of the stadium, I realize one thing.

 _I'm a bit overdressed._

"Not that I'm not happy with this choice of venue because I'm ecstatic, but...um…you think you could have warned me before I left the house like this. I'll stick out like a sore thumb," I whine.

"And give you a chance to take that dress off? Not a chance," He smiles cheekily. I glare at him in annoyance but I can't stop the small smile that tugs at my lips.

"You couldn't tell me anything when I opened the door anyway, The cat, the dog, and the mouse all caught your tongue."

"Hardy har har," Edward mocks.

"And to think I was going to offer you my jacket," he teases.

"Oh, you're giving me that jacket!" I tell him.

We climb out of the car and make our way into the stadium. He really was going to hold out on the jacket until the way security eyed me like something to eat. He shoves his jacket over my shoulders at lightning speed. I let out a loud laugh and the most unladylike snort causing Edward to crack up with me.

 _Possiveward, I dig it._

We make our way courtside. We are so close I could see the players sweat. The game hasn't even started yet, and I'm already enjoying myself.

"You hungry?" he asks.

"I could eat," I reply.

Edward flags down the hot dog vendor, grabbing us a couple of hot dogs and beers. Most women would scoff at such a thing and that's why I'm not most girls. I was happy with this a basketball game with my team, franks, and beer. This was my dream date. How on earth did he know?

"I know this isn't typical first date food, but…"

"Sshh…it's perfect," I tell him honestly, unwrapping my hot dog and taking a bite with a smile.

His grin matches mine as he takes a bite of his own dog. We finish our dogs and sip our beers as the game begins. I cheer on my team earning nasty glances from patrons and laughs from Edward.

"Come on, Griffin what the fuck was that! Sloppy ball handling that's what it is! This is your second fucking turnover, get it together!" I scream, jumping from my seat and cupping my hands around my mouth trying to ensure he hears my wrath.

"It's only the second quarter and Pistons are up by twelve. Why are you so angry?" Edward laughs.

"Because a twelve point lead by halftime means nothing. If Griffin keeps turning over the fucking ball, we will be tied at halftime!" I huff.

"Okay, I surrender," Edward jokes, putting his hands up to his chest in mock surrender.

I laugh at his amused expression realizing I'm being silly. I get way to into my sports maybe this wasn't such a good idea to expose my unladylike sportsmanship so early.

"I know this isn't how a woman would typically act on a first date. I'm-"

"Sshh," he cuts me off. "It's perfect," he repeats my earlier words to me.

Halftime rolls around. Pistons are up by nine not a big enough lead for my liking. I excuse myself and go to the bathroom. The line was horrendous I barely make it back by the start of the third quarter. I make it back to my seat to find Edward with a white bag sitting in his lap.

"What's that?" I wonder aloud resuming my seat.

"I figured you'd be missing something right now. I took the liberty to help you out," he says, pulling a Pistons cap out of the bag. I stare at the hat somberly. I'm touched he went through the trouble to get me a hat. I did feel empty without mine but part of me would feel guilty to accept the hat.

"This is sweet, thank you," I whisper, keeping my eyes low to keep the tears at bay.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" Edward asks confused.

"No, it's not you, I swear. Tonight has been amazing," I sniff. "It's just…my hat. My brother gave me my hat. It used to be his actually."

"I'm sorry. Did your brother pass?" Edward asks, genuine concern clear in his somber tone.

"No, he's just in prison in upstate Michigan. I haven't seen him in ten years," I tell him.

"Wow, I'm sorry, look you don't have to wear the hat," Edward says, reaching for it.

"No!" I snatch it away from his grip.

"I love it and I love how thoughtful you were to get it. I'm just being silly. I miss my brother is all."

"No, it's not silly. My mom's on lock too. It's a cruel system to get charged for attempted manslaughter for stabbing a guy for touching your daughter, but that's the system right?" He scoffs.

I didn't know what to say. What do you say? I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping he understands my support without me having to vocalize it.

"That's why I began street racing. Our dad died in a hit and run the year I graduated, putting my college dreams on hold while I took care of home. When my mom got pinched, someone needed to be there for my sister to look after her and keep her on the straight and narrow. Guess I did a shitty job. No matter how hard I tried she ended up with an asshole anyway and I hardly see her," he spits bitterly.

I'm stunned by his raw honesty but left completely speechless at his admission.

"At least you want to see her. I won't step foot in the prison that traps my brother, and I'm the reason he's in there. How fucked up is that?" I mutter.

"Everyone has a choice, Victoria. Don't blame yourself for something he did," Edward tries to reason.

"No, he's literally in there because of me. They caught my car on camera street racing. When the police came to the door to pick me up, he told them it was him. My brother gave up everything thing for me. That's why I can never street race again. It's like kicking dirt in his face after what he sacrificed for me," I explain.

"I understand, sorry for goading you into it," he apologizes.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Part of me is not sorry though. It's the only way I could get you to go on a date with me. The fire in your eyes the first night we met told the tale of how you felt about me," he grins

"Felt? What makes you think I've changed my mind about you, Fast Eddie?" I tease.

"I know you have, Tori Lanez."

"Okay, maybe you're not all that bad. You're like the dog we bring home from the shelter, you're growing on me," I joke.

A bellowing laugh erupts from his chest as a genuine smile crosses his face. His laugh ever infectious has me giggling on my own. This is the most fun I've had in a while. This was never what I imagined when I purposely lost to go on this date, but as I look over at Fast Eddie, all I can say is I'm glad I lost.

Fast Lanez

His lips are on my neck as I fumble with the keys to get inside. Once the door's open, it's shut just as quickly with my back pressed against the other side. Edward sucks on my neck while running his hands down my dress, caressing my body with his strong touch. I moan, slamming my head against the door while peeling the leather jacket, I'd given him back, off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. After the game, grabbing a few drinks at the local watering hole seemed like a good idea. You know what they say, alcohol equals not so smart decisions. Yet with his teeth nipping the flesh of my neck, my body screams this is an excellent decision. Edward's Pistons hat goes crashing to the floor, I catch it in my free hand giving my other hand access to his bronze locks. I run my fingers through his untamed mane, something I've been dying to do since I met him. Pulling his head back to mine and crashing my lips to his. Our tongues fight for dominance, I eventually give in and let him taste me with his skillful lips. I jump into his arms. He catches me with ease and makes his way up the stairs.

"Last door on the right," I say, breaking apart just long enough to give direction. I reach for my cap and he stops me.

"You can keep that on," he grins.

"Kinky, I love it. " I say, placing his cap back on his head with a wink.

Off go the rest of our clothes minus the hats. Once the Pistons won 70 to 90 Edward said he's converted. He admitted he never really had a favorite basketball team, considering he only followed the sport loosely, but seeing my passion for my team and the decent performance they put on tonight, Edward converted. Right now there is nothing sexier than Edward in my favorite sports team's hat. I straddle his thighs looking down at the hooded emerald eyes that are admiring my naked frame. It feels powerful to have Edward beneath me. He's at my mercy, in my favorite team's hat, ready to do whatever I say.

"Touch me," I command.

He happily obliges, massaging my breast tenderly. I moan, giving into the sensations. I place my hands over his, squeezing my breast tighter to show him how I like to be touched. I move in slow circles over his length, drenching him in my juices. His breathing hitches but he doesn't stop his movements. I crawl down Edward's body.

"Damn baby you are so sexy," he moans.

Looking at his member hard and waiting, Eddie Jr does not disappoint. I grip him in my hands and slowly start massaging him. Edward moans as I move his shaft in my palm at a steady pace. I lick my palm and began again using two hands twisting them on the upstroke. Edward's hips shoot off the bed, a curse falling from his lips.

"Fuck, I'm not going to last if you keep this up, and I want to be inside of you when I come," He groans.

I crawl back up his body, meeting his strained expression with a grin before kissing his soft lips with fever. I reach into my nightstand digging towards the back to find my emergency condoms. It's been awhile since I've needed them but they are always there. I find one and quickly slide it on his length. I sink down on his shaft slowly, adjusting to his girth. Just like riding a bike my ass. I don't even remember what to do with a dick this big in me. Edward, catching my drift, grips my hips firmly moving me up and down on his length, now showing me what he likes and goddammit if he likes it, I love it. Once I adjust to the size, pleasure spreads throughout me, touching every nerve ending in my vagina. I'm overcome with pleasure as Edward slides in and out of me with precision. It's more like driving a car than riding a bike, where we are both racing towards our happy endings. Edward shifts gears, flipping me on my back and pinning me underneath him. He accelerates into me repeatedly going fast, digging deeper with every stroke. I claw his back, running from the overwhelming feeling of him inside of me. He's taking me to heights never experienced and it's scary up here. My legs begin shaking as I feel the mother of all orgasms brew within me. My clit throbs, begging for some attention. Edward throws my left leg over his shoulder, hitting a whole new angle. His dick rubs against my clit with every stroke, sending me tumbling over the edge into a sea of ecstasy. I clench around him so tightly that it isn't long before he stills on top of me, emptying his seed into the condom. With a deep breath, Edward pulls out of me and crashes onto the bed beside me. The only thing to be heard in the room is our heavy breathing. That was the best sex I've ever had and there isn't a damn thing Fast about Eddie that's for sure. Moments later Eddie got up. I start to worry a bit until I hear him flush the toilet and then he climbs back into the bed with me. He grabs me and brings me to his chest, kissing the side of my neck. Fast Eddie is a cuddler. Who knew?

No words are spoken. We just lay here in comfortable silence until we drift off to sleep. In his arms, I feel safe and content for the first time in years. Fast Eddie didn't turn out to be that bad after all.

The soft jingle of keys echoes in my ears, bringing me out of my dreamless sleep. My limbs ache in the most delicious way as familiar heat surrounds me. I crack open my eyes to see specks of bronze entering my view. The blare of my security alarm rings as the familiar sound of the code being punched in follows. That has my attention. I shoot out of bed, scrambling for my clothes, my robe, anything.

"Edward, get up!" I whisper yell.

"Mmm…" he moans, still half asleep.

"Get your ass up now. My son's home!" I demand.

"Son?" he asks, finally coming to.

"Yes and I prefer he doesn't walk in on you naked right now."

"Mom!" bounces off the wall as tiny footsteps can be heard dredging up the steps.

"James put your bag up first!" I hear Rose yell, buying us a bit of time.

"Get up!" I scream, this time a little louder.

Edward bolts up and as if on autopilot he starts grabbing his clothes. Luckily for me, his shirt and pants were taken off in here. The only things that remain downstairs are his shoes and jacket.

"It would have been nice if you mentioned you had a kid!" Edward whisper yells.

"It didn't come up. Besides, what the fuck difference does it make?" I yell, glaring at him.

"A big one. I prefer to avoid shit like this," he grumbles.

"Shit like what? This situation or single moms?" I ask angrily.

Just as he buttoned the final button on his shirt, James bust in my room heading to my bed ending Edward's and my conversation.

"Mom, I had so much fun at Auntie Rose's. We baked cook-" James stops suddenly as he sees Edward. "Mom, who's this?" James asks, confusion obvious with his furrowed brow.

"Mommy's friend," I stutter to explain.

"Are you going to be my dad?"

I choke on air as the words leave my son's mouth. I have no idea where that shit even came from.

"What! No!" Edward squeals, a little too quickly for my liking.

"Oh…" my son says, disappointment obvious with his frown.

"Caleb's mommy and daddy sleep in the same bed. I thought this would make you my dad. I guess I'll never have one," he frowns, sitting on the stool before my bed.

"Honey, Edward and I were just having a sleepover like you and Caleb do sometimes. I'm sorry it confused you, but that's not how having a dad works. If you were curious, why didn't you ever ask me about your dad, honey?" I ask, my heart breaking at the devastation on my son's face.

"You never bring him up, so I figured that he's someone you don't want to talk about," he replies.

"Oh baby," I cry, hugging him to me.

My ever thoughtful son. How dumb could I have been to believe I could surround him with people to try to fill the empty void of his sperm donor? My beautiful bright boy longs for a father like every young boy. How could I have been so stupid?

"Hey, Tor, so how'd the date g-, what in the actual…freak" she says, eyeing James, "is going on here?"

"Rose I'll explain everything later. Can you take James to Taekwondo please?" I ask.

"Sure, anything you need," she says, taking in my obvious state of disarray.

"Come on James, go put on your uniform so we can go."

"You're not coming?" James asks me confused.

"Not this time, baby. I have to take care of something but I'll be here when you get back and we will have pizza and ice cream tonight. How does that sound?" I ask, not above a bribe at this point.

"Deal!" He grins sadness forgotten for now. He runs out the room to get changed with Rose in tow.

"Nice seeing you again Edward," she shouts over her shoulder before heading into my son's room.

I sink to my bedroom floor, my heart heavy. What am I going to do about James? Him meeting Edward like this is a disaster. With so many kids and people at the barbeque, they never crossed paths. Never expecting to be in this situation with Edward I never bothered to introduce them. I didn't realize the strong desire James has for a father and if I'm going to start seriously dating I need to be more selective on the guys I bring around. James is heading into his teenage years any day now and there are some things I'll just never understand. I hope the men around in his life will be enough because with my selections it could be a long time until he has any form of a stepdad. I look to Edward. He's still frozen in his spot unsure what to do. Anger rises in me as his earlier words begin to fester.

"You can go now. You've been checked out since the word son fell from my lips," I spit.

"You should've warned me," he argues weakly.

"And what difference would it of made, Edward, seriously?"

"I-I can't do this. I'm not ready to be a father. This is all a bit too much. I'm sorry," He stammers, making his way to the door.

"If you are that much of a coward you don't deserve him, or me," I spoke rising to my feet, heading to the bathroom closing the door with a defeated slam. Once I hear the soft click of my bedroom door, I fall into shambles. The rejection of Edward stings but that was nothing compared to the pain I feel for my baby boy and the many ways I failed him. Anger boils inside of me at Carlisle. He didn't have to be with me but be a part of your fucking son's life. He is the smartest, most kind, thoughtful, and talented kid I know. I know all parents want to believe that their kid is special, but this one really is. Anyone who doesn't get to be a part of his life is truly missing out and anyone who doesn't want to be a part of it is a fool. Edward turned out to be exactly who I thought he was. The way he bolted out of this house paid homage to his name. The way he stepped up and provided for his family, everything he said about settling in Phoenix, I thought he would handle this with ease. It's not like single moms are not something common these days. I never in a million years expected him to act an ass like that, but I guess the joke is on me. Fast Eddie fucked me fast and left just as quickly but I won't let that send me down the same bitter path I let Carlisle take me down. My number one priority is my son. I need to do whatever I can to never see the sadness that he revealed to me today ever again. I stand to my feet and wipe my tears gathering my strength. My baby and I are going to be alright.

When James got home from Taekwondo, I had pizza and ice cream ready as promised. We had a talk about his father that was long overdue. My son was bright and had the same no-bullshit attitude as me. That's why I had enough respect not to lie to him. I told him the truth about Carlisle having another family and it was his choice to stay away. I saw the hurt in my son's eyes but also the acceptance. I tried to ask him not to take it personally because I knew he would. Carlisle doesn't know my son enough to love him, he just won't because it doesn't fit in his perfect family image. I reminded James of the many people around that do love him and also that if he ever needs to talk to a guy about anything he won't come to me about, his uncle Peter calls every Thursday. It seems Emmett will be sticking around as well as Jasper. He will always have a guy he can turn to, but he can come to me about anything I assured him. The talk went well. He didn't seem sad after. He did ask a few questions about what his dad was like and how we met. I explained we met at work. I kept the drama of how he lied, knocked me up, only to run off with his pregnant girlfriend of three years, and get married, to myself for now. That and also how he has a sister the same age as him. I'd feel bad telling him that information knowing he'd never get to meet her.

As I look at my son, our conversation doesn't feel complete, so I ask him,

"Do you feel like you miss your dad?"

My son so wise beyond his years answers me, "You can't miss something you never had. I do feel like it would be cool to have a dad and do some of the stuff my friends do with their dads, but I have the best mom ever. All the stories my friends tell about their moms they sound like real drags, and I'm lucky I got you," he smiles.

"No, I'm lucky I got you. You are the best son in the world," I cry, hugging him to me.

"Aww, Mom, enough with the crying," he rolls his eyes.

"You better get used to it. You're going to see a lot more of these as you grow up into the wonderful young man I know you will be."

"Okay, but only if they are happy tears," he argues.

"Deal."

I hug my son again, relieved this conversation is over for now.

My week went by normal after that. I meet with my lawyers, NASCAR is offering 55 million, ten million more than their initial offer. I tell my lawyer to counter at 250 million. That is 50 million less than my initial ask. The number I'm willing to settle at is somewhere near 175 million, that's a nice cushion in the bank. NASCAR is a multibillion-dollar industry, I refuse to let them low ball me. Especially when they are still making money off my name right now, which I'm also suing for the rights back to after they fired me.

I just came back from lunch with Alice who dropped the bomb on me. She and Jasper are getting married. I am happy for my friend, genuinely. If anyone deserves to be happy and start a family, it is her. She will be a great mom someday. I make it home with plenty of time to spare before James gets home from school. I start on dinner when I hear the chime of my phone in my purse. I grab my phone squinting at the unfamiliar number. I read the message and drop the phone with shaky hands. My heart hammers in my chest as a million emotions hit me at once. Anger, sadness, betrayal, longing, fear. I can't believe this. You walked out, you made your choice. Don't put this on me now. I pick up the phone rereading the message a dozen times. I can't formulate a correct response so I just leave it on read. I toss and turn that night, my spirit not at ease. I grab my phone and reread the text message in frustration.

" _ **I was an idiot, ever since you crashed into my life I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. My panic wasn't about you or even your kid, it was about me. I screwed my sister up, and I didn't want a chance to do that to your son. I'm not telling you this to excuse my behavior. How I acted was fucked up but Victoria you are the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I know I fucked up, but I'd never forgive myself if I didn't ask you for another chance even though I don't deserve one. I may be scared, but I'm all in. I'm willing to try. Are you?"**_

How dare this asshole put the ball in my court after the way he acted. I can't, I won't let him in my life in James's life just to hurt us. I can't depend on someone who will just run when it gets tough. James's heart can't take that and neither can mine. I delete the haunting text message. Out of sight out of mind. I have too much on my plate with litigations and Peter's parole coming up, I can't afford the distractions of a green-eyed street racer vying for my heart or worse breaking it.


End file.
